Pyrocynical
Niall (born: ), better known online as Pyrocynical (or simply Pyro), is an English commentary YouTuber who was formerly recognized as one of the early adopters of well-known commentary formats, such as colored borders surrounding video clips shown during videos. Currently, Niall uploads various types of commentary videos, especially those featuring trend-related content, on his channel. He occasionally refers to his viewerbase as the "Bruh Army," a satirical jab at PewDiePie's fanbase formerly known as the Bro Army. Most of his descriptions would even contain an ASCII Drawing of the Brofist, something PewDiePie originally had in his descriptions in the early days of his career. About Niall created his YouTube channel in 2013, but he did not upload any videos until 2014, mostly MLG montage parodies, which he later claimed to be embarrassed about. On October 30, 2015, a video was released on Niall's channel titled "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO", a commentary-style video which was a noticeable deviation from the montage parody content. Since then, only one other equivalent of a montage parody video was released on his channel titled "SHREK HAS SWAG 2". This was a commentary video, although the actual montage parody was not the bulk of the video and it was short compared to his previous montage parodies. As of 2019, Niall's content is a mix of trending topics, gaming videos, and commentary. He has also begun interacting with others more frequently in skits, the largest being a Reddit video browsing Despacito memes. Niall's emblematic trait is his ginger-brown (now bleached blonde) hair. which many have joked about, saying he looks as if he were "a cute little lesbian". Niall's commentary videos started off mostly having gameplay of first-person shooters in the background, notably CS:GO or Overwatch; nowadays, he has completely scrapped the format in favour of real-life footage of himself in his bedroom. An early exception is when his fans convinced him to put "Connect 4" gameplay in the background. Later videos displayed gameplay of "Garfield Kart" (advertised in the descriptions as "clinical depression"). Niall claimed he had compiled over 12 hours worth of Garfield Kart footage and 100 hours of total gameplay. Prior to Niall's face reveal, pictures of his face were leaked from his private Facebook page by DramaAlert host, Keemstar, to Twitter. However, Keemstar claimed that he had never leaked information from Niall's private Facebook page and that the picture he tweeted had already been leaked onto Twitter and Google Images. Also, Niall uploaded a video of him brushing his teeth on Twitter, which was later deleted. On October 12, 2016, Niall unexpectedly uploaded a face reveal video, titled who i'm voting for president (face reveal), mocking the Casey Neistat controversy about the 2016 United States presidential election. He has included his appearance in almost every video since the reveal, changing his video format once more. Collaborations Niall has done a lot of collaborations and gameplay-related content with other fellow YouTubers such as NFKRZ (who made his old intro animation) and Bamanboi. He can also be seen with other YouTubers including most of the commentary genre such as Memeulous, WillNE, ImAllexx, Jameskii, Squizzy, Vargskelethor,Trollzous, Dolan Dark, and Colossal Is Crazy. Niall has made several positive effects on other YouTubers such as LtCorbis when he promoted her channel, as well as BionicPIG when he promoted his music. Niall used to be frequently criticized for being a "LeafyIsHere clone" due to the great similarity of their content, despite the difference in their personalities. Niall responded by self-deprecating himself and making more of a resemblance to Leafy by using clickbait and content more favourable over Leafy's. Despite all of the drama, Niall and Leafy remained friends and appeared on Drama Alert with a playground insult match. However, a video later made by HeyWatchYourMouth, a friend of Niall, claimed that Leafy secretly hates Niall and still adamently believes Niall copied his style. Romances Niall was, from around 2016 until late 2018/early 2019, in a relationship with YouTube animator Hyojin Choi better known as Squizzy, Squizxy formerly. Hyojin confirmed the split on Twitter on April 19, 2019. She stated that she and Niall left on good terms and remain as friends. During the Slazo controversy, in the immediate aftermath of him explaining his side, Hyojin and ImAllexx received a lot of backlash, mainly in how they handled the situation. Hyojin ended up involved in 3 more controversies, one of which rumoured that she cheated on Niall with Dolan Dark. Dolan said it didn't happen as he and Niall are still good friends and even collabed during that time, and Hyojin said it wasn't anyone's business. Niall had little to no involvement in the controversy and didn't seem too phased by the end of it. As of roughly the summer of 2019, he's in a relationship with a girl who goes by the name Daflummify on Twitter. Controversy Feud With Keemstar Both Keemstar and Niall have been in a long-lasting feud since April 2016. On April 9, 2016, Niall made a video titled, "KEEMSTAR RANT", in which he suggested that Keem should have verbally added a disclaimer to the video in which he discussed the Toby Turner rape controversy, as they were just allegations. Keem didn't like the suggestion and went to Twitter calling Niall out as well as leaking private pictures of him. There is one video, in which Keem insists that Niall himself told him he was supposedly dating a French minor girl (yet he always altered said girl's age). Keem also claimed he sucked him off and that Niall goes to furry conventions, supposedly inviting a big YouTuber there. The heated conversation went on until Keemstar decided to block Niall. On June 9, 2016, Niall uploaded a video called "My Experience With KEEMSTAR", stating all the things that Keemstar has done in the past to hurt him, for example, claiming that Niall is a pedophile. This brought much hate to DramaAlert and damaged Keem's reputation. Though there had been many Keemstar rants prior to this, Niall's was seemingly the first to conclude the Keemstar feud on YouTube. Keem had a decline in views after Niall's video was published (though he's doing fairly well now; he seems to have stayed out of drama - regarding him personally - ever since). Sony's Beach Walk Copyright Claim On July 20, 2019, Niall uploaded the video Youtube doesn't pay me anymore explaining how hundreds of his videos got copyright claimed. The claims are aimed at the outro song of his videos called Beach Walk by Whitewoods. Niall explained Whitewoods gave him permission to use a part of the song. He also explains Whitewoods got a copyright claim from Sony. The song Beach Walk appearantly contains a sample from Grace Jones' La Vie En Rose, to which Sony has the rights of. Niall explained in the video he's in the process of appealing the claims and looking for a different outro. In the videos following he experimented with outros every video. Until September 4, 2019 where he uploaded the video I paid $2000 to meet morgz. Since then he has constistently used the same outro, one made by Levi Niha. Trivia *His main genre of videos is comedy and gaming though he has posted several serious videos too; **My Experience With KEEMSTAR, posted on June 9, 2016; **Why PewDiePie Should Have Said Sorry, posted on September 12, 2017; **Let Etika Rest, posted on July 2, 2019. **Youtube doesn't pay me anymore, posted on July 20, 2019. *Despite never really doing much harm, he always somehow manages to get his Twitter account banned. He was once banned for threatening to grind Cold Ones' lard into his mid-roll ads as a build-up to a "funny" skit. *He is well known for using "funny" props in his videos, which include Minecraft tools, a Roadhog mask, several hats including the Niall's hat, etc. *His favorite Overwatch hero is Roadhog, with Ana being a close second. *His most fond memories of his "lonely" childhood were of playing Spyro The Dragon. *It seems that he is very fond of the video game series Dark Souls, due to the number of references he edits into his videos. *There are many common jokes that he and his fans often use: **That his father is in prison; **"So guys, we did it!" (a line from his 250k subscriber special) followed by a sentence detailing an event; ***Also, the cat in the wheelchair meme, which usually co-related to the 250k subs meme; **Calling himself a lesbian or being called a "cute little lesbian"; **Replacing any word relating to killing or harming someone with "game end" so the video doesn't get demonetized, which is obviously a joke; **The fanbase constantly asking for Petscop 2; **The fanbase joking that he spent £3.000 on Belle Delphine to play Minecraft with him yet complains he can't afford a car. His reply is always that "it was an investment". ***At the end of the day, she didn't play Minecraft with him due to being uncomfortable with it. **He promoted his 2019 spring merch by saying the line: "It's not ethically made but epically made".; **He made a meme out of being sponsored by Raid Shadow Legends - a mobile game - because he and a lot of other Youtubers got sponsored by them. ***As of 2020, Niall's been sponsored by them 3 times. *During and after the PewDiePie vs. T-Series subscriber battle, Niall made frequent claims that his subscriber base (which he referred to as the Bruh Army, or PewDiePie's "Bro Army, but better") could overtake PewDiePie's subscriber account. Showing both of their subscriber counts and clearly being sarcastic about it. **He'll either say we're only x million off or I believe we can close that gap. **After the PewDiePie Vs. T-Series battle, Pyrocynical began begging his viewer base to subscribe, as he feared the channel of Morgz Mum would overtake him in subscriber count. ***He made the joke for several videos in early 2019 since they were close in subscribers for a while. However Jill has never overtaken Niall, she's also about 500.000 subscribers behind him. *His real full name is unknown. For a long time it was thought to be Niall Comashttps://www.instagram.com/pyrocomas/, but he has since debunked it. *In the last half of June 2019, Niall uploaded several pictures of himself cosplaying female anime characters, for example, Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill and Mt. Lady from My Hero Academia on his Instagram. **According to Dolan Dark's comment on Niall and Dolan's Cold Ones episode Niall wore makeup during their entire trip in Australia and claims that Niall is into crossdressing. Subscriber Milestones *1,000 subscribers: May 27, 2014 *2,500 subscribers: June 6, 2014 *10,000 subscribers: June 22, 2014 *25,000 subscribers: July 16, 2014 *100,000 subscribers: September 28, 2014 *250,000 (a quarter of a million) subscribers: March 21, 2015 *1 million subscribers: June 7, 2016 *2 million subscribers: October 28, 2017 *3 million subscribers: March 9, 2019 *4 million subscribers: January 15, 2020 Gallery Pyrocynical Ushanka 2.png PyroGallery1.png PyroGallery2.png pyro dab.png PyroGallery3.png PyroGallery4.png PyroGallery5.jpg PyroGallery6.jpg PyroGallery7.jpg PyroGallery8.jpg Niall.jpg Capture.PNG xxc9ot94m3z21.jpg Pyrocynical-you-know-i-had-to-do-it-to-them.jpg|"You know I had to do it to 'em." bitch-boy.png pyrorussiafidgetspinnergassmask.jpg Screenshot_113.png|Niall expressing his love for the "Behind The Meme" channel. yess.png ffshfh.png PyroGallery9.jpg|Niall at a Meet&Greet. PyroGallery10.jpg|Niall with his Pyrocynical Youtooz Collectibles. References This page was created on March 29, 2016 by Spirits of nature. Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views